Life Saver
by BrittanaRox
Summary: Brittany lives in a seaside town.. Part time life guard / part time dance teacher. She's hoping to have a summer of fun before she starts college in the fall... Maybe new girl Santana can help with that.. Read on! Rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I'm pretty new at this… the writing I mean! I'm a long-term Brittana fan and a long term Brittana fanfic reader. I love soooo many stories on here, that I decided to give my own a go…. Be kind! =P**

Brittany walked out the door of the convenient store with her can of diet coke in hand. She stopped on the porch and looked out at the sea. The sky was blue, the sun was shining and she knew it was going to be a good summer.

Her mind was dragged from her plans for the upcoming months by the familiar roar of an engine.

She looked down the road and saw an absolute beauty tearing towards her. It pulled to a halt outside of the store and the purring engine was switched off.

The driver stepped out but Brittany was too engrossed with the vehicle in front of her to notice. She hopped down the steps in front of her and started to walk slowly around the car.

She let out a low whistle, 'Wow! A 1969 Black Mustang Fastback…' she said.

'You know your cars!', the driver replied.

'Yeah my dad owns a garage here in town', Brittany replied without looking up.

She continued to eye up the car, admiring the red leather that adorned both the front and back seats. She crouched down to get a better look at the Mustang on the rims.

The driver spoke again, 'You seem to like what you see!'

Brittany laughed and glanced up to where the voice was coming from.

She followed the long, tanned legs in front of her all the way up to the short denim shorts… her eyes travelled up the tight black tank top that clung to the mysterious drivers body. Black raven hair fell over sculpted tanned shoulders.

Brittany's eyes finally stopped on the beautiful face in front of her.

The girl had full, red pouty lips that were turned up in a sultry grin. She had high cheekbones and although her eyes were currently covered with sunglasses Brittany knew they were sexy too..

'Hot…', she gasped.

'Excuse me?', the girl laughed raising her shades to her head, to reveal, as expected dark, deep, sexy brown eyes.

'Urgh… hot.. It must be hot driving in a black car on a day like today', Brittany stuttered. _Crap! What a nice save Brittany_, she cursed herself.

'Um, yeah it can get pretty warm in there', the mystery girl replied. 'But I like to drive with the windows down and the music blaring', she smiled.

'Cool…' Brittany replied awkwardly. 'Sooo.. What brings you to our lovely seaside town?', she asked.

'Oh, well I'm starting college here in the fall and I decided to move down this summer, get an apartment, get a job, scope out the local hotties', she smiled letting her eyes travel up and down Brittany.

Brittany blushed when the girls eyes finally rested on hers.

'That's awesome, I'm starting there too, so at least you'll know one person. Any luck on the job front?', she asked trying focus on the girls face and not her breathtaking body.

The girl leaned back against the car as she replied. 'Actually I've just come from a meeting with the lifeguards down on the beach and I've been offered a summer job there, so I'm starting Monday. I've already sorted out an apartment too, which is beachside, so that's an added bonus'.

'That's such a coincidence', Brittany replied, 'I do a couple of shifts on the beach during the week when I'm not giving dance classes, so looks like you'll have a friendly face there too!', she beamed.

'A very pretty friendly face!', the Latina grinned. 'So what is your name pretty girl?' she asked extending her hand.

Brittany blushed again for the second time in two minutes.. She silently cursed herself for her lack of control, she never blushes.

'Uhh.. Its B-Brittany', she said taking her hand.

'Well B-Brittany, I'm Santana', she replied holding on a little longer than she should have.

'N-nice to meet you', Brittany said, pulling her hand back. _So now your stuttering Brittany? Seriously!_ She was starting to get frustrated with herself and following their extended hand shake, she didn't know where to look. She felt like her red cheeks were so obvious that the leggy Latina would notice for sure, so she focussed again on her car and took a swig out of the can in her hand.

'I could take you for a ride', Santana said to her.

Brittany whipped her head around and was met by sparkling brown orbs.

'What?', she spluttered almost choking on her beverage.

'In my Mustang', Santana replied with a grin and a cheeky wink, 'seeing as you like my car so much!'.

'Oh the car… a ride in your car! Totally.. I mean yeah that would be awesome!'.

'Well hop in Blondie and take a look around! I just wanna run into the store and grab a few things', Santana smiled turning.

Brittany was rooted to the spot briefly as her eyes followed the retreating girl and her behind.

'It's open Britt', Santana called out with a smirk.

_Shit,_ Brittany thought, _caught checking her out already and you've only just met her… smooth Pierce, real smooth. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own any characters etc. **

**Hey guys, thanks for the comments… I'm new at this but glad at least some people are enjoying my story so far… Not nearly as good as the ones out there, but I'll hopefully get there at some stage.**

Santana gripped the familiar steering wheel, turned the key in the ignition and sighed with content as the engine roared into life.

She put the windows down and turned up the radio before gunning the engine.

Brittany gave a quiet squeal as she fell back into the seat with the sudden movement.

'You alright there Pierce? I didn't scare you did I', Santana giggled.

'Umm…. No, no I just wasn't quite expecting to take off at such a fast pace, sorry…'

A light blush started to form on her neck, moving its way up to her cheeks.

'Hey hey, don't be embarrassed Brit! I always do that when I have someone new in the car… Just a bit of fun!', she reached over and gave her knee a reassuring squeeze, which didn't seem to help the blush at all.

Brittany smiled, and consciously put a hand to her cheeks in the hope of reducing the redness… 'Your car really is amazing Santana', she said trying to change the subject.

'Why thank you, it was a gift from my grandparents before they passed… I've always wanted a Mustang, so when I graduated from high school, they couldn't resist! They were always spoiling me', she sighed.

'Well it sounds like you had some pretty cool grandparents and I reckon you deserved to be spoilt', Brittany smiled.

'Ha! I doubt that somehow', Santana snorted, 'anyway, come on Pierce, where are going on such a beautiful day?'

'Umm I dunno, you were the one who offered me a ride', Brittany replied flatly.

'Yeah… but you're the one who lives here Britt, and I'm the lost and lonely new girl who needs to be shown around… don't you want to be my tour guide?', Santana winked.

Brittany wasn't sure what to say at first, or where to go… She'd been distracted by the use of her nic name for the second time. Normally she hated people calling her Britt, but for some reason she loved how it sounded rolling of the Latina's tongue… _Hmmmm Santana's tongue… I'm sure its pretty good at some other things too, I wonder…_

'Eh earth to Brittany? Hello? Are you there?', Santana asked, waving a hand in front of the dazed girls face.

'Oh God! Uhh sorry, yeah I was just ummm… thinking about…. Where we should go, yeah that's right. Sorry, just keep going down this road, when we come to the fork take a left and follow the coastline up to the cliffs… we can start there!', Brittany smiled.

'Ok', Santana said hesitantly. 'You're a bit odd aren't you Britt?'

'Yeah, I guess I am sorry… I'm not always this bad though!', Brittany sighed, normally she tried not to let people figure out how weird she was, at least not on the first meeting, and at least not someone as smokin' hot as Santana… not that she'd ever met somebody as smokin' hot as Santana… oh god she was lost in thought again.

It was then she noticed that Santana was watching her over her shades… her eyes were currently travelling the length of her legs, until brown eyes met blue where they locked for an uncomfortable length of time…

Brittany felt herself growing hot under the other girls gaze, 'S-Santana the lights are green', she said pointing towards the traffic lights in front.

'Sorry, sorry', she said quickly shifting the gear stick eliciting a nasty grinding as she failed to meet first straight away.

Once they were moving again, it was Brittany's turn to check out the Latina… At least she wasn't the only one who got flustered and blushed, she smiled to herself as a light pink colour covered Santana's cheeks.

'You're staring again Brittany', Santana grinned.

'Me?', Brittany flapped, 'and what do you mean again? You were the one staring when we were stopped at the lights'. Brittany stated indignantly.

'Nuh Uh', the Latina shook her head, 'that was also you'.

'Oh yeah?', Brittany questioned, 'so do you normally have trouble finding the gears in this car?', she ran a finger over Santana's hand that was currently holding on to the stick.

'Alright, alright I was staring', Santana admitted pulling her hand away quickly.

'Well at least I'm not the only one who blushes, makes me feel a bit better', Brittany replied.

For once Santana was lost for words, normally she could handle flirting… She was never caught of guard and always had the upper hand… But there was something about this girl.

She was innocent and sweet but Santana could tell there was an underlying hint of confidence… And on top of that she looked incredible.

Her long, toned legs seemed to go on forever, you could tell she was a dancer. Her blonde hair was radiant and shiny and fell about her beautiful face like on a TV commercial… But it was her eyes that stood out the most, they were blue like the sea and sparkled when she laughed. Santana had decided that she would try and make her laugh as often as possible to make those eyes shine.

'You can just park up there Santana', Brittany said pointing over to the cliff edge.

Santana was pulled from her thoughts and she pulled the car up to where Brittany had indicated.

'This is the best view San Clemente. You can look over the town and see the sea in one go! Its so pretty at sunset', Brittany babbled.

'You know Britt this looks like some sort of make out point… are you planning on trying something?', Santana smirked.

'What? No! Of course not, I wouldn't do that… I mean, I only just met you!'.

'Soooo when you get to know me a bit better are you gonna bring me up here again?', Santana unbuckled her belt and turned fully to face the blonde.

'I uh… No! I mean… maybe… wait no! This isn't any kind of make out point! it's a picnic site, people don't use it for that kind of thing. You've got a dirty mind Santana!', Brittany replied quickly.

'Alright, alright Britt calm down, I'm only messing with you! Trying to get you back for making me blush earlier… Cos I NEVER blush!… So would you consider showing me around later tonight?'

'Well You've kinda seen everything, its not a very big town… why would you want…' Brittany stopped when Santana raised her eyebrows questioningly.

'I mean… god yes, I'd love to show you around tonight… the town looks totally sweet all lit up and stuff', Brittany trailed off.

Santana giggled at her response. 'Oh Britt you're too cute! And you really need to work on your game! You don't pick up on flirting very well do you?'.

'Well… no, I guess not. I'm not exactly flirted with very often. But I'll try work on it'.

'Good, cos there'll be lots to pick up on tonight', Santana said seductively as Brittany's eyes widened.

'Come on Pierce, I'll take you home and let you get practicing, does eight o'clock work for you?'

'Y-yeah, that's perfect', Brittany replied in shock. She couldn't get over how forward this girl was… I mean she was blatantly hitting on her, why would she do that?

Brittany decided not to question anymore, because she didn't care. This Latin goddess could flirt with her as much as she wanted, now all she needed to do was get home and work on her game as requested.

_Eeek… hope this chapter was ok! Will try update tomorrow… How do you think their nightly tour is gonna go? _


End file.
